


Legs Up, On The Bar (In The Back Of Your Car)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Or pre-canon?, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Dom and Letty sneak away through a wedding.
Relationships: Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Kudos: 23





	Legs Up, On The Bar (In The Back Of Your Car)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really quick thing that hasn't been edited. I'll come back to it. Also, lol, there isn't any sex in a car, just some insinuation of it, but it's in the lyrics and it fits them, sooo...!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the title, which comes from Dirty Talk by Wynter Gordon.
> 
> 17/04/2020 - Edit-ish :)

"What are we—where are we going?!" Leticia Ortiz laughed and tried to keep her voice low, just because running down dark corridors made it seem as though she needed to keep a hushed tone as she let herself get pulled behind her boyfriend, hand clasped tightly in his. " _Do-om_!"

"Just a little bit—uh," he cut off and they stopped short, and Letty couldn't help but snort as she squinted and tried to tell where they were. "Oh—just a little bit further."

Letty didn't bother asking him again where they were going, rolling her eyes and following after him as he tugged her through another door, and then suddenly, they were out of the darkened hallways and they were in an open room with a bar on one side with high windows and a still atmosphere, all the tables and chairs pushed to the side to clearly make it easier for cleaning, and she let Dom lead the way across the hardwood floors, toward the bar.

"I found this place when we were here for the dress rehearsal last week," Dom said with a grin and Letty arched an eyebrow.

"And you were like, it seems like a stellar place to bang my girlfriend when there's free booze and food being served up just five minutes away," she grumbled and Dom just grinned and tapped his finger against the end of her nose in a way that was both adorable and infuriating and just made her roll her eyes again. "Because _that's_ not happening."

"Well, _yes I was_ , in fact, thinking that," Dom hummed as his hands went to her narrow waist, and a second later, he was spinning her through the air, and even though Letty was _trying_ to be frustrated, but she couldn't help the little squeal she let out and the way that her lips tipped upward in the corners. "I was thinking that maybe you'd be glad to escape a stuffy wedding and be glad to spend some time with _me_."

Letty leveled him with an unimpressed look from atop the bar, where Dom had placed her, resting his hands on either side of her hips on the shiny wood of the bar top and he gave her that same, charming smile that made all the girls in her senior class swoon and go weak the knees.

Unfortunately, it was the same for her, even when she was trying to be mad.

Fortunately, unlike all those other girls in her senior class, and the racer bunnies who were completely in love with _The Dominic Toretto_ , he was all hers.

"I love you," Dom suddenly said, and Letty blinked before her eyebrows pulled together and she fixed him with a critical look.

"Have you done something wrong that you're making up for?" She asked slowly and Dom let out a laugh. "Did you fuck up the paint job on my car? I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you do it!"

"It's my _job_ to fix up cars, babe!" Dom was laughing as his hands moved to rest on her hips, giving them a squeeze. " _No_ , I'm not making up anything, I didn't fuck up the paint job—it's going to be ready _on schedule_ for your graduation, just like I promised. Can't a guy just tell his girl he loves her?"

Letty looked at him again, pursed lips, calculating expression fixed on her face.

"Okay. And _maybe_...I just... _Really_ thought this was a stellar place to bang my girlfriend," he added sheepishly, repeating the words she had used, and Letty couldn't help her loud, rambunctious laugh that echoed off the walls of the large room they were in, making her older boyfriend grin widely at her before he leaned in and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth.

Letty didn't argue or push him away, fingers curling into the pristine white shirt that Dom usually wouldn't be caught dead in, but that he looked _edible_ in, and her other hand wrapped around the purple and grey tie that had matched the dresses of the bridal party and the decorations in the main reception room, where the Toretto wedding was still taking place, tugging him in closer.

Their lips moved together with an almost obscene sound and Dom's hands were pleasantly rough as they ran up her thighs, pushing her dark purple dress higher until it was bunched around her waist, and his thick fingers moved in between her legs to rub at the thin material of the thong she was wearing underneath.

"Fuck, Dom—" Letty bit down on her bottom lip as she rolled her hips forward into his touch.

It had to be fast, and that wasn't unusual for them, given Letty was eighteen and still lived with her Aunt Clara and Dom was only nineteen and still lived with his parents, so needing to be quick and quiet wasn't _unusual_ for them, although at least today...They had the promise of the next week where Dom's parents were going to be away, finally on their honeymoon after they tied the knot just a few hours ago after twenty years together.

"Ssh, baby," Dom groaned as he smacked another kiss to her lips to smother the moan she let out as his thick fingers slid inside her, abrupt and incredible, and Letty's eyes rolled back before she snapped them back to him.

" _You_ ssh!" She snapped at him, kicking at him as best as she could from the way her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Dom just smirked, eyes dancing, lips curved as he pulled back to watch the way the brunette twisted her body as his fingers began to pump in and out of her, her eyes squeezing shut and her hands moving to grip at the smooth rim of the bar, tilting her body backwards and arching prettily, even though that was a word that she _hated_ to describe her.

He did it anyway.

"You look so _pretty_ spread out for me like this," Dom whispered as he leaned forward in close, burying his face in the side of her neck and biting down at the thin skin exposed by the wide neckline of her dress and wrapping a tight arm around her waist. " _So fucking pretty, Letty_."

It was a word she _usually_ hated.

Sometimes she let him get away with it.

"Dom," Letty swallowed hard and her teeth pulled at the corner of her lower lip. "Just... _More_!" Dom huffed a little laugh into her neck as he changed the angle of his fingers, sliding a third inside and making Letty shake in his arms and against his body. " _Do-om_ ," Letty's moan was low as she came, sticky and warm over his fingers.

"Yeah, baby?" Dom's voice was rough as he shoved down the front of his pants, barely pausing to fumble with his belt before he pulled his cock out and Letty was still panting as he thrust forward, filling her completely in one movement, and he felt his lover twist forward, tightening around him. "That good, Letty?" Dom murmured, burying his face in her hair and neck. "You okay?" The muscles in his shoulders were tense as he adjusted to the heat that surrounded him. " _Fuck_ , you feel good."

"Fucking _move_ , Dom," Letty grumbled after a few moments, obviously adjusted to him and now beginning to roll her hips a little in her impatience.

Dom didn't hold back.

His grunts and Letty's sighs filled the room, neither of them caring that anyone could come along and look inside and catch them.

Letty's heels were pressing almost painfully into Dom's back, one sliding down to his ass which was bare from where his pants had slid down, and Dom bit down hard at her bare skin, making her hiss in pain and then tip her head all the way back, exposing her neck so that he could continue to suck and bite.

When Dom came, his whole body tensed up, and his lips went soft against her neck and Letty tightened her arms around his neck as he emptied himself inside of her.

It was kind of fucking gross, but she found she didn't care one bit that she was going to be leaking his come throughout the rest of the evening, until they were finally able to get back to Dom's car and she was able to kick out of the underwear that she was wearing.

"Love you," Dom whispered as they were quiet, just enjoying the afterglow.

"Love you too," Letty replied, sounding a little dazed still.

"Round two in my car after this is all over?" Dom asked, voice cheeky and Letty rolled her eyes before snorting out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
